Depicting the Main Characters: A Guide
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: This is only a guide that I try to follow as best as I can. This is NOT meant to offend anyone! This is only meant to try and make people's reading better, my ameteur writing included, for fanfictions regarding the main characters of the Twilight series.
1. Introduction

Fan-Fiction: Twilight: Depicting Characters

**Author's Note:** I have seen some…odd occurrences…when it comes to depicting the main characters in Twilight. So, I have made a fanfiction (which really isn't a fanficton…) to describe my…odd occurrences…and how I think these can be fixed. This is my only way of doing this, because otherwise, would have to send a PM to everyone that writes Twilight fanfictions that I have noticed…which means that I would have to read EVERYONE'S fanfictions, and I REALLY don't want to do that…XD. So…this is my way to do this. Also, I don't mean to hurt ANYONE! I really just wanted this to be known without me going through a whole 50,000,000 days of work. XD Sorry if you don't like it; it's my opinion…


	2. Bella

Bella

**Bella** Umm…I don't know about you, but I have some serious problems with how some people depict Bella. (Who I will not mention. Oh! By the way: I will NOT mention any examples, whether they are good or bad, except from my story/stories. This is not saying that I am completely self-centered; I'm not. I just don't want to embarrass anyone, or make anyone feel bad. That would be terrible!) Bella is awesome, and it's a shame to see someone misuse Bella wrong. Stephanie worked really, really hard to make these characters and the plots of her books, so it's kind of shunning Stephanie when you misuse ANY of her characters repeatedly.

-:- 

"Making Bella go out with other guys that don't really make sense/ the guy is beyond reason" :

Umm…Bella is perfect for Edward, in case you haven't noticed! (Or at least, in my opinion) And anyway, don't break apart the key relationships/couples. I personally think that they are perfectly fine just the way that they are! Also, (I am going to sidetrack a bit…XD I do that quite often, actually…;P) if you add in characters, it gets confuzzling (I LOVE that word! ), sometimes. Don't add in too many, unless they are…extra characters. In my story, Midnight Forever, I added a whole BUNCH of pack members for a different pack. But I won't continue with that, in case any of you feel like reading it. But what I was getting at was: I didn't really name many of them in particular. It works if you just REFERENCE them, rather than constantly naming too many new people so that it gets confusing.

"The cutesy/'cheerleader' Bella thing…" :

Okay, first off: I have NOTHING against cheerleaders! I just don't like to be preppy and cutesy, myself, but…err…Bella's not a showgirl in Las Vegas…because if she was, I wouldn't be writing this because I wouldn't have read Twilight! (I don't read books about girls and their relationships…because what is the sense in that?!) Bella is a "book wormy girl" if anything…kind of. She has actually read Wuthering Heights, which, by the way, I am getting to! XD I think that this fact would clearly state that Bella is not an underwear model, because…well…that would just be awkward…beyond reason. Also, Bella in lingerie is considered the preppy Bella. Even though Edward would have found this attractive, Edward would have moved on by now, in any of these cases! Make it actually make sense!

"The really outgoing Bella who is a big showoff" :

Bella is a lot like me and my group of friends: we don't technically do anything amazing (well…unless you consider all of us getting 4.0 G.P.A's constantly...) but we are well known (Sorry, I had to brag…XD). Same with Bella! She doesn't really do anything (well…except for going out with the most-wanted guy by girls in the world…XD) but everyone knows her. Bella is the girl who reads her book, and when someone asks a question, she looks up, blushes, and then continues with her book without realizing that they asked a question. And then, when someone pisses her off, she lets them know. That's kind of showoffy, but not really. Just don't make her all "Ooh! I have boys worshipping me, and you're dirt!" That's not Bella. At all.

"That one preppy Bella thing…" :

Bella's not preppy. If she was, when Jacob called her Bells, she would slap his face and strut off with her millions of followers/wannabes. Not to mention when he kissed her, she would MAKE SURE Edward murdered him. I don't really think that she would be Jake's friend in the first place, anyway. Bella is…moderately calm…well…except when she is pissed, or when she is worried/overdramatic-like. But my point is: don't make Bella a drama queen. Well…at least…not ALL the time. It just makes things seem…important every time someone says something, and some things are just to keep the story moving. Put it this way: if I gasped at everything that someone said in their fanfiction, would you want me as a reviewer? …exactly.

"Bella having a baby" :

I personally think that this is so obvious, it is…too obvious…to mention. They have even specifically SAID that vampires can't have babies. Plus anyway, Edward refuses to! He wouldn't dare take that chance, considering Edward… If you don't believe me, go and reread the whole SERIES! If you can't remember this simple fact, then I don't think that you would remember much of anything else! Make sure you know your facts! GOD!

"Impossible powers" :

I don't really think that Bella would have really odd powers just to be cool in her story. Make it realistic! For example, Jazzy got his powers because he wanted to know what Heidi and her crew was thinking so that he would know what to do! It has a purpose! Also, powers don't always have to be "powers". Sort of like Rosalie and her "pig headedness", as Edward calls it. Hehe. ;) But it does make sense if you make it that way! My example (yet again, in my story, Midnight Forever) is that Bella's powers are where she can…kind of…scry, like from Eragon. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's like being able to see objects, AND their location. The only difference is that Bella doesn't have to see things beforehand to know where they are. Then, I considered the fact that powers need purposes. Then, I thought: "Bella doesn't like presents from Edward, and Edward only.' I also knew that Bella didn't like surprises. So, I clashed them together, and BAM! I came up with a power! This was a way for her to find out her presents beforehand! Alice and Bella could actually work together with these kinds of powers! YAY! I just realized that! YAY! But anyway: If you think about Bella, you can come up with a much, MUCH better power that fits Bella better. :)

-:- 

**Author's Note:** Oh, Bella, how we love you! Now…don't mess up on her! XD


	3. Edward

Edward

**Edward:** Oh, Edward, how we love you! But…if we really love him, then we need to show him (and his creator! Woot! XD) some respect! Here's a chapter for our beloved Edward! I am sure everyone will be either reading this chapter, OR Jake's chapter. He's next, for those of you who want his chapter. ;P

-:- 

"The bad-boy act with Edward" :

Edward isn't a bad boy. Edward is a caring, compassionate, overprotective boyfriend! (Not to say that the typical "bad-boy" can't be nice; I am sure that they can! ;)) He would never make out with Bella for just the reason to look like a cute couple. That's just never Edward, and never will be. Edward doesn't like the public. He would rather rip the photographers' heads off, as far as I am concerned. XD Edward is a quiet, sensitive boy that would never try to intentionally hurt Bella, and would never, EVER embarrass her. I think Bella would order him away for…oh…maybe a day or two…or however long she lasts, if he did that. XD Also, if he were to hit Bella/hurt her, this would also go in this category. Edward doesn't hit the people he cares about. It would also be the same thing if…say…he swore constantly. I mean…he does…kind of…but under his breath. Not so Bella can hear. And there is no more need to say anything more about that…it should be more than obvious, anyway…

"That one selfish Edward" :

Ha! Edward is NEVER selfish! He might THINK he is, but he is the most kind, compassionate man that anyone could ever lie eyes on…well…if only he were real…sobs (The movies' about as close as it's going to get…tears) If you make Edward selfish, then it just ruins his character. Edward is NEVER selfish. I'm sure if he was, or at least up to my standards, he would have…I don't know. cough, cough… Bella might not like him now, if he was like that…

"Sexy Edward" :

Yes, Edward IS sexy, but that doesn't mean he…UGH! When I say "sexy" I mean that he calls Bella sexy, and he is constantly trying to…cough Well…you get it. He's not like that. Edward just doesn't EVER do that! It's not right. If you haven't figured it out by now, then you might not ever figure anything about Edward out. Bella would be dead, by now, if he were…well…you get the point. This could also go with him making out with her. He does already, but he controls himself enough to not go far enough for anything to…well…yeah…XD

"When Edward leaves (again!)/ join the Volturi" :

Edward left her once! I really don't honestly think that he would have enough strength to do it, again! He even said that he never would, until Bella ordered him away (which is never!) Plus anyway, I don't think that Alice, Esme, and Carlisle would let him. I don't think Alice and Esme could live through that (well…besides Edward) and Carlisle would probably change around Edward. Carlisle is so calm, but I think that he would somehow be more…rigid…around Edward if he left Bella, again. I really can't say, because New Moon didn't tell how everyone felt about them going away, except for Alice and Edward. However, regardless, I think that Bella would either…

a.) end up with Jake.

or

b.) kill herself, unless Alice saved her before she could, like the good girl that Alice is. ;P

…and I don't think Edward would live if b.) happened (he's probably kill himself like he said he would, even though he believes that he will go to Hell, anyway), and if a.) happened, I think that the Twilight series would be the Twilight series, anymore. I almost DIED when he left Bella in New Moon.

Then, we get to him joining the Volturi. He won't just join the Volturi! As far as he is concerned, the Volturi is the bad side…well…besides Victoria and her followers. They are the ones who want Edward to change Bella! He doesn't want to! He wants her to die happy and mortal, and he wishes that she never KNEW him!

-:- 

**Author's Note:** We love you to death, Edward! I hope that people will hear my plea, and try to change their writing so that Edward can truly be the best character that we could ever lay our eyes on! ;P


	4. Jacob

Jacob

**Jacob:** Yay! Jacob! I love Jacob. Not like Edward, but I love him…like…I wish he were my brother… (Haha, I kind of feel like it because I have an abnormally warm body…and it's really freaky…o0) Well…here's his chapter!

"That one story where Jacob is overly romantic" :

Yes, I know that Jacob loves Bella beyond reason, and that he would do anything for her to kiss him, but that doesn't mane you have to make him OVERLY romantic! Don't make him make out with Bella every time she gets too close to him. I could POSSIBLY see that happening if she chose him over Edward (which will probably never happen) but not now. Just remember Edward's rule: If Bella doesn't ask Jacob gets his head cut off within five seconds.

Also: If Jacob were to rape Bella, that wouldn't work, either. Jacob would never, ever, EVER rape Bella! This is because of Edward's rule (See above). Enough said about this. (Thank you to sage0159 for this idea. I appreciate that. Even non-members can comment and give me ideas!)

"When you make Jacob swear like a movie where the Sopranos and Pirates of the Caribbean are smashed together" :

Yeah…Jacob likes to swear, but only when he is pissed…which usually doesn't take long, but regardless, Jacob doesn't have to swear like a drunken pirate! XD I love Jacob to death, and I CAN go on a swearing rampage, but that doesn't mean that Jacob has to be like the adoring kid who says whatever I say…which will never happen, either…sob XD Poor Jake is only human-well…half-human…XD- but you don't have to make him say every single swear word in one sentence just because he did it "accidentally". Accidentally his butt! Just…don't make him like a guy off of the Sopranos (Actually…I don't know ANYTHING about the Sopranos, but I DO know that they have a reputation for having bleeps every couple words…XD)

"When you make Jacob completely emo" :

Err…why make Jacob emo? I personally think that Jake is fine the way he is. It's not like Jacob imprinted on Bella or anything; he can move on! If he imprinted on Bella, then I could see if Jacob were emo. But…he didn't. It might take him a while, along with a lot of effort, but…he can move on… This is the thing that gets me ticked off the most about Jacob, but it can be changed very, VERY easily.

**Author's Note:** Yay! We love you too, Jake. We will all try hard to make you a better character! We promise! …right? XD Heehee, just kidding.


	5. Alice

Alice

**Alice:** Yeah…a lot of people mess up on Alice, or at least in my opinion. No offense. Not a lot of THINGS, but they mess up a lot of TIMES.

-:-

"The perky, happy-go-lucky Alice" :

Eargh…sorry. I reread the Twilight series, and I did NOT, and I said NOT, FYI, see anything about Alice being a giggly, perky, preppy…prep! UGH! I mean, sure, she likes to shop, but that doesn't mean that she has to buy a whole set of lingerie and a whole mall of clothes! People also make Alice girlier than she really is. It's kind of hard to explain…but put it this way: Alice was the most supportive of Edward in Twilight, and CLEARLY, a perky, happy-go-lucky type of girl wouldn't be that type of caring, considerate person.

"The whole 'Alice that buys a crapload of clothes/lingerie cough for Bella for no particular reason'" :

Okay, if you haven't read Bella's part, yet, then you should. It would be wiser…much, MUCH wiser to read her part before you read this one. You will know what I mean when you read it…SO DO IT! XD

As for now, if you have, then you could imagine what Bella would do in the REAL books (Stephaine's books). She would throw a hissy fit. XD Alice is calm…and she wouldn't do that for Bella is she wouldn't use the stuff! So…yeah. Point proved.

However, if Alice were to buy Bella an OCCASIONAL gift that Bella would actually wear at least once, then I could see your point. But otherwise? No.

-:-

**Author's Note:** Well, work on these, I suppose. It will help you people that like to make Alice to be a completely different character than she REALLY is.


	6. Carlisle

Carlisle

Carlisle

Carlisle: I don't notice too much wrong happening with Carlisle, but here is what I have come up with, so far.

"Carlisle's gotta be calm" :

Carlisle's gotta be calm, even when saving lives; especially Bella's! Even though saving lives, for him, is his main priority, being calm is required trait of Carlisle. Doctors never freak out too much, and seeing as though Carlisle can sense what things, and when, are wrong, it would make sense for him not to panic. If he's not calm, he isn't going to save too many lives, is he?

"Carlisle and unnecessary swearing" :

Carlisle doesn't swear, and that's all that there is to it. He was born earlier than the rest of the Cullens, so he probably didn't think of swearing as a first priority in the 18th Century. Anyway (getting back to his FIRST priority), if he swears, there's a good chance that he's not calm. You don't ever see doctors swear all that much, or at least in front of people…well…except for in Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs, etc. XD

**Author's Note:** Soo…that's about it. Let me know if you see anything that I should add in here, because, for Carlisle at least, I have run out of ideas.


	7. Emmett

Emmett

Emmett

Emmett: Wow…excluding Bella and Edward, people make a lot of mistakes with Emmett. Emmett deserves to be written about in the right way. So, let's get the show on the road!

"Toddler-Emmett crap" :

Umm…the last time I checked, Emmett was NOT a five-year-old. Come on people! Do you really think that:

Rosalie would have stuck with him for this long?!

A vampire would act as stupid as a five-year-old?! (No, I did NOT say that vampires COULDN'T be stupid. The ones that uncover the existence of vampires, for one example, and Edward being a pessimist sometimes is another. Sorry, Edward, I love you to death, but Jake would NEVER murder Bella! However, deliberately making Emmett stupid? No.)

"Random Emmett" :

Was Emmett ever random? Nooo… I didn't think so. There was no "Hey-let's-throw-Bella-out-of-the-window-followed-by-a-wheel-of-cheese-and-a-hampster-while-Edward-is-gone-hunting-and-see-what-happens" crap in the books, were there?! So…don't make Emmett a "normal" vampire one second and a pirate-ballerina combo the next. Making Emmett random for no apparent reason ruins your writing AND Stephanie Meyer's imagination, along with poor Emmett, himself!

"The story where Emmett randomly popped out of the Sopranos with Jacob" :

Yeah! …Emmett's a big, huge, muscled bear that has no patience when it comes to fighting techniques, not an uneducated jock that had one too many beers! Emmett is NOT from the Sopranos. I mean…he says cusses when he gets a little too excited, but not so much that you can't understand what he's talking about because there's so many. If he sounded like that, I would hit him with a wooden spoon…and then a belt…

**Author's Note:** Yes, we all love Emmett, so show him that you do! I hope that this covered it all for Emmett, but if there is more that anyone would like me to add, just tell me, and I will update this chapter.


	8. Esme

Esme

Esme

Esme: Yay! I love Esme. She's probably my favorite female, next to Bella, but you all know who my favorite male is. XD I only have one thing for Esme, though…

"The too motherly Esme" :

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that Esme IS the mother of the Cullens. Jeez. Just don't go overboard with it! Esme is supposed to be that calm, loving mother that never yells at any of her children. Sometimes, people almost do the exact opposite. They will, for instance, yell at Emmett because he broke a window, or they will write about how Esme sobs all over Jazzy uncontrolably. Esme isn't that type of woman. She's kind of…the female Carlisle, which is why Carlisle and Esme are so attuned with eachother.

**Author's Note:** So…yeah. I thank you all for being so wonderfully…wonderful when you write about Esme. All of you that didn't mess of on Esme, yet, you all get a cyber cookie. Haha. Again: any suggestions: send me a PM.


	9. Jasper

Jasper

Jasper

Jasper: Our calm friend, at last! I really do adore Jasper. He comes in second for me, but it's turning into first as time goes by. (But in his pictures for the movie, it looks like he used the hairdryer too long on his bangs. Haha.) Anyway, here's Jazzy!

"Emo Jazzy" :

Jasper's not emo! He has to deal with other emotions from other people, along with his own! It's kind of hard to deal with that; don't you think? Anyway, he was in war, so of course he's going to be quiet, and sometimes gruff. Just please remember that Jazzy's not emo!

"The story where Edward leaves and Bella ends up hooking up

with Jasper" :

Yes, I have seen some of these. It's sad to see this when people write about it. I mean, come on! Alice and Jasper love eachother! Jasper would NEVER leave poor Alice for Bella, even if Edward DID leave her. Plus, Bella is still a human, so it would be kind of hard for them to connect in any way at all. Jazzy and Bella just aren't meant for eachother.

**Author's Note:** So there's Jasper. He's a fun little character, so have fun! (Same as always: shoot me a PM if you would like to see something else!)


	10. Rosalie

Rosalie

Rosalie

Rosalie: Somehow, I feel very empathetic for Rosalie. Good guys always choose someone besides me, and then when I get a guy of my own, they turn out to be jerks. (Well…except for the current one. Heehee!) Anyway, enough with my personal experiences, here's Rose…

"Overly mean Rose" :

Okay…we all know that Rose hated Bella. Key word: hat-ED! Not now! Hated is past-tense. Okay, I admit that Rose can sometimes be mean, but not constantly! She said she was sorry to Bella; isn't that enough?!

"Overly preppy Rose" :

Yes…going back to Alice. Alice likes to dress up, but not THAT much. Same for Rose. Actually, Alice likes to shop more than Rose, typically, so it would kind of make sense. (Someone DID send me a PM/review about an archived chapter about how Alice went crazy with clothes, but there WAS a reason that it was archived.) Just tell us if Rose is going to be OOC in your summary.

**Author's Note:** Yup! Not much for Rose. No one really writes much about Rose, but when they do, they USUALLY get it right. Tell me is you want more stuff for Rose! Thanks!


	11. Paul

Paul

Paul

Paul: I only see one thing for our uncontrollable friend, Paul. I don't really like Paul, but I do see one thing that is usually wrong with the way people write about him occasionally.

"Paul overreacting" :

I only see this one thing: making Paul overreact. I know that in New Moon, the first time we actually meet Paul he is rough, but you have to give him a break, there. He was there for the longest time except for Sam (and possibly Jared?), so he really is going to be ticked off when an outsider comes in and learns their secret. He kind of acted like Rosalie a bit, when Rose gets mad in Twilight. But don't make him OVER-react.

**Author's Note:** Let me know if you have any more suggestions/ideas for Paul.


	12. Sam

Sam

Sam

Sam: I have only seen one mistake made when people write with Sam. You all do great on the minor characters; it's weird. So anyway, here's Sam's "chapter" for you guys.

"The out of control Sam" :

We all know that Sam can get ticked off pretty easily, but I have seen some people go overboard. I mean, okay, sure, he messed up with Emily, but that wasn't intentional. He's the leader of the group, and the leaders are either:

Gruff and mean

Or…

Calm and collected

Sam is more like "b". He's a lot like the Carlisle of the group, if that makes sense.

**Author's Note:** Let me know if you have any requests for Sam. This is the only "problem" that really stood out to me, so I probably missed something.


	13. Leah

Leah

Leah

Leah: I admit that I probably mess up on Leah the most, so I am going to try and make an effort to work on Leah in my upcoming chapters/stories. Here's Leah.

"Overly nice Leah" :

Leah's not REALLY mean, or at least not intentionally, but she's not all that nice, either. You could prove this by looking at the Epilouge in Eclipse and see how Leah acts there. She acts pretty unreasonable, if you can remember, so don't make her nice. It clearly shows that Leah can be conceited, arrogant, and can just be a plain…bitch.

**Author's Note:** Well, yeah. This is all that I could come up with, considering that this happens to be the only thing that I usually mess up on, and usually the only thing that I see, which doesn't happen often with Leah. But there could be more. Who knows? Let me know if you have anything!


	14. Jared

Jared

Jared

Jared: People tend to forget about Jared in their stories, so there really isn't much for Jared. The only thing that I can see from the ones that actually include/mention Jared in their stories would be this:

"Quiet Jared" :

Jared's not really quiet. I mean, he's not exploding with self-consciousness, but he still exists. Jared is usually the one that bets with Quil. He's a big gambler, and he laughs quite a lot, so just make sure to keep Jared nice and alive, but not too alive like…Quil, for instance.

**Author's Note:** Again, I don't see much of Jared in stories that are posted on this site, but if there is more things that you see, just shoot me a review!

(Sorry if this same phrase sounds annoyingly repetitive.)


	15. Seth

Seth

Seth

Seth: Seth is awesome! I love Seth! (But not like Edward, Jasper, and Jacob! Heehee!) Here's what I have for him.

"Hyper-ish Seth" :

Seth really isn't hyper. He only wants to be known by Jacob, because Jacob is his idol. I mean, really! I, personally, would love to be noticed by Jacob. Haha. But just make Seth nice in the…"sweet-and-considerate-boy" type way, because that is basically what Seth is, except a bit younger version.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is Seth. The wonderful Seth. Gotta love him! Let me know if you have more ideas.


	16. Quil

Quil

Quil

Quil: I adore Quil. If it weren't for Jacob, he would probably be in my top three. (You all know who they are, by now!) So, here's Quil, for all of his fangirls.

"The super serious Quil" :

Quil is NOT serious! Remember when we first meet them in Jacob's garage? He was the one making all of the jokes. The only times when Quil is serious is when he's mad or he's worried.

"The really crazy Quil" :

Yes, I know; I sound like I am contradicting myself, but people DO have mistakes on the exact opposite of really serious. This is just like Emmett's situation. No one would like Quil if he were…for instance…eating chocolate in a skirt while standing on one foot, reading the dictionary, and telling Jacob that he needs to get a life. Wait…screw that, that would be funny, but you see my point? A little too random and awkward to be Quil.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's our "Emmett" in the Quileutes! (Sorry if the spelling on Quiluetes isn't right. Let me know in your review. Thanks!) Tell me if I need to add more.


	17. Embry

Embry

Embry

Embry: Now we get to Jake's other friend, Embry. The…Jasper of the pack, I suppose. (Haha, sorry! I love finding these connections.) Here's Embry:

"Really crazy Enbry" :

I used to really mess up with Embry on this trait because I used to confuse Embry with Quil, until I read the Twilight series for…like…the third time. Embry can be crazy, but he's not as crazy as Quil. Quil is a natural entertainer, while Embry is kind of the one that throws things in when he thinks of them. It's not as natural as Quil's humor.

**Author's Note:** Let me know if you find more ideas!


	18. Emily

Emily

Emily

Emily: I have so much empathy for Emily. She's got a big scar on her face, and she still lived to tell the story. I have a disease, but same difference. I COULD have died. Here's Emily.

"Mean Emily" :

It's not exactly in Emily's nature to be mean. She's not as nice as Esme, but she is still the motherly person in the picture. She can smack one of her sons every now and then, but she isn't a grouch. She is a very kind person. That's just a true fact that will never change about her.

**Author's Note:** Well, here's Em. I finished her! Yay! It was short, but, like I said before, you guys have a tendency to mess up on the main characters versus the ones that you DON'T know about. Tell me if you get any ideas for her.


	19. Done!

Author's Note: Whew

**Author's Note:** Whew! I finished! That was a lot of notebook pages, a lot of work, but a lot of fun. I hope that this suffices for a guide for you all, unless I find more things/people/ideas to add, but for now, this is it.

I am so sorry if, at any time, I sounded conceited in any way at all, or mean to any one in any way at all. I don't want to make you guys feel bad or anything! I love my reviewers, and I wouldn't want them to be mad/sad at me!

So this is it! Sorry if you were looking for a story! This is the most effective way to get my point(s) across. I hope that this helps people as much as possible, and if it doesn't, then I can always hope for the future!

_Toodles!_

-ForeverIndebted-


End file.
